Invitations
by devilssmile666
Summary: How could Gil do something like this?


INVITATIONS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, CBS and all those rich people own it.

**Summary:** "How could Gil do something like this?"

**Rating:** K+ just to be safe.

**Spoilers:** Just a little bit of Nesting Dolls.

**A/N:** No beta. I may not own CSI, but I _do_ own any mistakes in this piece.

* * *

Catherine plucked the envelope out of her mailbox at CSI. She recognized the handwriting on the front of the envelope; her supervisor's. She ripped open the envelope, and pulled out a card. Once she read it, she asked, "How could Gil do something like this?"

Fuming, she stormed off in search of her supervisor. She found him in his office, talking to her coworker, Sara. Not caring that she was interrupting their conversation, she waved the card in front of him and asked, "What the hell is this?"

"Um, it's exactly what it says," he said, perplexed. "It's an invitation to my wedding."

"Yeah, Gil, I can read!" she snapped. "But who's your fiancé? How come I didn't know about her? How long have you been seeing her? Did you even consider Sara's feelings?"

"Cath, chill...it doesn't matter," said Sara, successfully containing her laughter by biting her lip.

"Catherine, I will answer all of your questions at the wedding," he said.

"I want to know _now_!" she whined.

"Stop acting so childish," he said, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Oh, and can you ask Linds if she would like to be the flower girl?"

"Fine...but how the hell could you have kept this relationship away from me?" she asked, clearly irked.

"Maybe you aren't quite the investigator you think you are," said Sara with a smile. "How could you not see him coming into work with a smile, he shaved, he goes home from work on time, he doesn't come into work as early, and he actually takes days off now."

"Wait...you know who is girlfriend–"

"Fiancé," the both corrected.

"Sorry, his _fiancé_," she said, putting emphasis on fiancé. "You know who she is?"

"Yeah," said Sara casually, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing at Catherine's expression.

"Fine...keep you're little secret!" she snapped. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"I'm glad you can attend," he said. "Don't forget to ask Linds about the flower girl thing."

"Okay...we'll see you there," she said.

She left his office, still fuming. Once she disappeared around the corner, Grissom and Sara burst out laughing. When they got their breath back, Sara said, "Aw, that was funny! Did you see her face?"

"Yes, my dear," he said, kissing her cheek. "She'll have a heart attack when she see's that you're my bride."

Sara chuckled as she got that mental image in her head.

* * *

It was the big day, and Sara was getting ready for the wedding. Her best friend, Carrie, was her bridesmaid, and helping her get ready. She expertly did Sara's hair (a fancy bun with one lock of hair dangling in her face).

"Thank you so much, Carrie," she said.

"No problem, Sar," she said. "This is your special day...I'd do anything to make sure it's the most memorable day of you life."

Sara flashed her friend a watery smile. Carrie smiled back and said, "Don't go crying on me now, Sara...you'll mess up your makeup."

Sara laughed a bit, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"One-thirty...show time," she whispered.

"Good luck sweetie," she said, hugging the bride.

Sara walked out of the room and saw Jim Brass waiting for her. He smiled at her and gave her a fatherly hug. He was going to walk her down the isle and give her away to Grissom, since her father was not alive anymore.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"Thanks Jim," she said.

"I'm really happy for you, kiddo," he said. "Just, be gentle with him, alright?"

"I will," she promised.

Jim offered her his arm, and he opened the door for her. They walked down the isle and toward Grissom. Sara walked over to her husband-to-be and the preacher.

Grissom began to read his vows.

"Sara, ever since I laid my eyes on you at the seminar, I was captured by your beauty."

These words brought tears to her eyes.

"When I needed someone to investigate the Holly Gribbs case, I knew it would be you I'd call. You were smart, funny, could work even the most gruesome case...but above all, I'd have a reason to have you here. I thought I could just ignore my feelings for you, but then I realized that I couldn't. You really are work the risk, and I will do everything in my power to make and keep you happy. I love you, Sara."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks by now. She took a deep breath and said, "When I got that call from you to come to Vegas, I had to restrain myself from running outside and screaming it to the world. I tried to get you to open up to me, and you finally did, after a few years. I'm really glad you did, because you are a sweet, kind, caring man who'd probably walk across water to get to me."

She paused a bit and continued. "I was kind of surprised that you didn't have a quote in your vows, so I'll add one in mine. I can't think of a quote, exactly, but there are lyrics to a song that really expresses the way I feel. 'You broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see...the good and the bad, and the things in between.' Now, I know it wasn't by Shakespeare or someone who's normally quoted, but I think those words really do the trick. I love you."

Grissom smiled at her and waited for the preacher to say those little magic words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride," she said.

Grissom leaned in and kissed her. The crowd applauded, and they both beamed happily. They scanned the crowd and saw the CSI team all grinning at them. Catherine had tears streaming down her face, beaming brightly at the new couple.

They went to join their friends shortly. When they walked up, they were bombarded with questions.

"How long have you been together? How come we didn't know about this?" they all demanded.

"We've been together almost a little over a year," said Sara.

"_A year_!" Catherine exclaimed. "And none of us knew about it!"

"Well, there were only two people who knew about this," said Grissom, "Jim and Lindsey."

"_Linds_!" they all gasped, and she flushed red with embarrassment.

"I kinda found out by accident," she muttered. "I, uh, walked into a room while they were kissing."

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Catherine incredulously.

"I swore I wouldn't tell," she said. She then asked them a question to get the attention off of her. "Sara, who was that quote thingy by?"

"That 'quote thingy' came from Kelly Clarkson's song _You Found Me_," she answered with a grin.

* * *

The reception was held at the Grissom household, and lasted until ten o'clock that evening. Night shift had off that whole night to attend the wedding and reception. When everyone had gone, Grissom walked into the living room to see his new wife relaxing. He sat down next to her and asked, "You still awake?"

"No," she mumbled.

He chuckled and swiftly scooped her up in his muscular arms. She shrieked in surprise and squealed, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my lady to bed," he answered, kissing her.

She smiled and thought to herself, '_I am the luckiest woman alive!_'

Grissom set her down gently and said, "You should get into your pajamas."

"Too tired," she murmured.

He laughed and started tickling her sides. She squirmed and giggled.

"Alright, alright!"

She changed into shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed. Her husband joined her and he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"'Night," she whispered. "Love you."

"Always."

**A/N:** Please let mo know if you liked it or hated it. That song in this fic (_You Found Me_ by Kelly Clarkson) is an awesome song. I highly recommend that song if you've never heard it before.


End file.
